Talk:Cain
I feel this page can be article worthy to some extent, we can just add some pictures and some more informative text - it has only had 2 real edits so far. Lin Yao 04:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) There isn't nearly enough information to make it into an article. It'll be forever a stud, otherwise. The concept of making a article only so we can "add some pictures and some info for the sake of adding" isn't very much in this Wikia's mindset: our goal is to make this wikia noteworthy, comprehensive and profound in terms of information about FMA, and we won't achieve that by adding images with no impact and clutching the wikia with articles that don't really say much. Either way, in face of what's there to be told about Rose's boyfriend, I strongly believe it would be a lot more effective to make it a section inside Rose's article itself. I'm a lot more inclined to the idea that a good wikia is made by having well written articles, and not just "having hundreds of them". And about only having 2 real edits, well, for me, that is enough to have an idea if an article as 'a future as such' or not. With "2 real edits" I made the entire structure of what it would turn out to be Amestris article, which has about 6, 7 sections. It's not about "number of edits", but the quality of them. You can make 100 edits in a article and still look bad, or make 2 edits and have a tremendous article. Turdaewen 18:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I wonder about this one myself. It's not a page I'd have created, myself, but the character was mentioned and even has a story. On the other hand, there's no picture we could use and the page would essentially be "A resident of Reole, this young man was romantically involved with Rose until dying suddenly in an accident. False hope of his resurrection is used as a tool to recruit Rose into Father Cornello's loyal service." Still, on yet a third hand, that is something ''and I think we may have a few character pages around here to that effect. It might be worth keeping around for thoroughness' sake, but it really could never be more than an imageless page with a couple sentences. Did he have a name in the 2003 anime? CorbeauKarasu 01:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Cain in the 2003 anime. -Adv193 07:57, April 14, 2012 (UTC) We should use the image of the shadowed parrot Cornello fooled her with in the 2003 series for his profile. :-! I'm kidding, if you couldn't tell. I agree with removing it. Izumi's child doesn't have its own page, even if it does technically count as Wrath in that other series; it's only a tiny piece of trivia. And I have a feeling Rose's baby wouldn't have a page either if it wasn't ever shown like her boyfriend. It doesn't even have a name, but yet because you could see it, it got an article. That's where we should draw the line; not even seen, there's too little to use. Tommy-Vercetti 13:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) The concept itself isn't a bad one, but I definitely don't think it deserves its own page. It might not hurt to put the general information on the Rose page though. I'm sure if we chopped it down a bit and split it between the two series it could work. Fullmetal Fan 16:13, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Agreed since the part of the Cornello pretending to bring Rose's boyfriend Cain back to life only exists in the 2003 anime. -Adv193 00:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello all - for starters, I didn't even make this page. @Turdaewen: Wikia '''is' a comprehensive site. You were right on the mark. But do understand please, you don't know me, and the statement I made was just a statement to say the page can be fulfilled slightly more; eg. templates, pictures, subheadings. There was no need to have a go at my statement. However, there is one misconception of yours. Wikis are comprehensive and provide detailed explenations, yes, but think of it like this. Have you heard of the 6 word essay phenomenon? It was when a prodigal young girl summarised what should be a thousand word essay into 6 words. With wikis, the content is reliant on quality, not quantity. So, as long as this page is informative and presented well, it doesn't matter if it is relevant or not. It's wikia qualified. PS: I meant proofreading edits. Sorry for the misunderstanding. But I found your clarification unnecessarily offensive. Lin Yao 14:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't talking about wikia in general, but the parameters we try to follow on THIS wikia. And, well, I'm sorry if it came out offensive, that wasn't the intention at all. But I do feel oblidged to say that it bothered me some to see so many edits from you that seemed to just want to 'increase edit numbers' as of lately and I really consider if this article isn't the case. It gave me the impression you're more concerned to make a sort of competition of how many edits one can make in the lesser time than actually improving the quality of the wikia. But, please don't consider this an offense to you, personally, but it is the impression you're giving out. Moreover, we're not actually judging who made the article and why, but it's pertinance inside the wikia, so even if it were you who made it, it wouldn't make you a lesser contributor for such, so, we're not discussing whether you were "happy" on your edits or "happy" in making an article (even though in this case it wasn't you), but whether it should remain here or not. It's not a personal judgement on you. Turdaewen 14:58, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I would like to apologise. My thought span is generally in concentrations of different parts of an article, such as different sub-headings, which self-admitidly do appear to come off as making it look like a competition. An you'll have to excuse the crude repetition of editing, courtesy of my younger cousin. Please accept my apologies. - Lin Yao Lin Yao 09:35, April 20, 2012 (UTC)